<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut Short by Script_the_Skeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765954">Cut Short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_the_Skeleton/pseuds/Script_the_Skeleton'>Script_the_Skeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrules Across the Ages [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_the_Skeleton/pseuds/Script_the_Skeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the stories that I couldn’t complete and didn’t want to put out a half-done ending for. These can either be one shots or the beginning to stories. </p><p>I might continue some of these in the future if I ever get the energy. </p><p>LinkedUniverse belongs to Jojo on tumblr. Please read In an Era if you want completed stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrules Across the Ages [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Changeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Changeling was a cur long running story that was supposed to follow Wild’s sister as a survivor of the Calamity. She was to travel with the Links, eventually coming a hundred years into her future and seeing her brother once more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“New world,” Time declared as they appeared in a much too large Hyrule. It was an empty wasteland, but not barren. Trees and wilderness spread as far as they could see. It was beautiful, if they ignored the sections that were on fire or the sense of dread in the air. </p><p>“How many of us are there?” Legend squinted at the harsh sunlight, “I thought we got everyone when none of us could recall any other legends.”</p><p>“We could be in the future,” Sky pointed out, “the farthest point we’ve been to so far for any of us.”</p><p>“Why does it feel so cold?” Hyrule shivered. </p><p>“Cold?” Wind looked around, there was no wind and it was 80 degrees. </p><p>“I feel it, too,” Legend nodded, “for me it feels…I don’t know…thick? The air is pushing against me.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s magic,” Twilight grimaced, “are you saying it’s in the air?”</p><p>“Not only that, it’s dark,” Hyrule nodded, “really dark.”</p><p>That was a bold claim coming from someone who’s own Hyrule was more destroyed than this one. </p><p>“The source is from there,” Legend pointed to some far away ruins of a castle and a town, “and that does not bode well for this Hyrule.”</p><p>“We found this world’s problem, then,” Four said, “and it isn’t solved.”</p><p>“We don’t know that,” Warriors shook his head, “that could just be the remnants of the battle and they haven’t rebuilt. The Temple of Souls still reeks of dark magic, even though no one has been in there for a year at this point.”</p><p>Twilight agreed, “my Hyrule Castle was completely exploded from the inside out, looking much like that.”</p><p>“I still don’t like it,” Hyrule murmured.</p><p>“Regardless,” Time looked at their surroundings. The 8 Links appeared on the southern end of what they presumed to be Hyrule Field. A lot of their geography was the same, so they figured the name had a fifty percent chance of being right. “We need to find the new Hero.”</p><p>“Then let’s walk away from the castle to somewhere that has life,” Legend gestured down a slightly worn path where a person was resting, “we can ask them where we are.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure that is a good id-“ Twilight was cut off as Wind ran ahead, “Wind, wait!”</p><p>“Heeeelllllloooo!” Wind waved to the person, who looked up, shocked at being addressed. </p><p>“Wind!” Warriors ran after and grabbed him before he said anything more, “don’t run off, we don’t know where we are.”</p><p>“Oh,” the person smiled at them, she seemed to be a traveler, carrying a pack with a lantern on the side, “displaced by the Calamity? Me, too!”</p><p>“The Calamity?” Wind questioned. </p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t need to worry ‘bout that no more,” the person stood up and shook their hands, “name’s Amora, how are y’all fellas doing?”</p><p>“I’m Wind,” Wind smiled, “this is Warriors.”</p><p>“Interesting names,” Amora noted, she glanced particularly at Warriors. </p><p>“They’re nicknames,” he assured, “sorry to bother you, but do you know where the nearest town is?”</p><p>“That is the question,” she frowned, “I’ve been wondering for days and haven’t found one. All destroy apparently.”</p><p>Warriors raised an eyebrow. They didn’t have to worry about this Calamity? It seemed like a big deal. </p><p>“But back to the nicknames,” Amora changed the subject, “I understand, Amora’s a nickname, too. I got it ‘cause there’s trouble about my original name.”</p><p>“What trouble is that?” Was she a criminal on the run? She wouldn’t exactly admit that she was using a fake name if she was, though. Unless she was stupid, that was always an option. </p><p>“Some fella has the same name as me,” Amora huffed and crossed her arms, “can you believe it? I look nothing like them, but that doesn’t stop their enemies from attacking me, thinking I’m them.”</p><p>“Oh,” Wind didn’t sense Warriors’ uneasiness, “that’s terrible! What do they look like?“</p><p>“Well, they’ve got blond hair, blue eyes, and he wears armor,” she listed off, “kinda like your friend here.”</p><p>“Would their name, and yours, happen to be Link?” Warriors gripped his sword at the woman’s smile, it was too wide</p><p>“How’dya guess?” She feigned surprise, “yup, that’s me, Link! The Hero of Hyrule! Oh, wait…”</p><p>‘Amora’ dropped her smile, “that’s you, isn’t it? DIE!”</p><p>A flash of red and gone was the woman, replaced with a masked ninja wielding a wicked sickle.</p><p>“What the?” Wind was pushed out of the way by Warriors in time to miss a swipe of the weapon. </p><p>“This is why you don’t talk to strangers, Wind,” Warriors grunted, pulling out his sword, “are you guys taking your time back there?”</p><p>The other Links before were simply walking up to their two comrades, but now they were running. Legend nocked an arrow and was their archer along with Twilight from afar as the rest pulled out their weapons. </p><p>“Begone, enemy of master!” The ninja screamed, slicing downward onto Warriors’ skull. He quickly dodged and sliced, but she was gone by the time he looked back. </p><p>“What is this?” Legend asked, waiting for a shot, but the person kept disappearing and reappearing. </p><p>“She just attacked us suddenly,” Wind explained, “I think she hates this Hyrule’s Hero.”</p><p>“Yeah, and she thinks he’s me,” Warriors growled. </p><p>“FOR MASTER G-!” The ninja appeared behind Warriors when she stopped abruptly at the call of another’s voice. </p><p>“Yiga!” Someone called, everyone looked around to see where it came from, spotting no one, “stop.”</p><p>“Ah,” the ninja would’ve been grinning manically under her mask, “the Little Shadow of the Hero wants to play. Come to save him?”</p><p>“You know just as well as I do that the Hero is dead,” the voice showed no emotion as they expressed that information, “leave these travelers alone, or there will be consequences.”</p><p>“You’re no fun, Little Shadow,” the ninja grumbled, “I will be back, make no mistake.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>The Links stared in confusion as the ninja went to teleport away, before finding an arrow in her chest. They all looked to Twilight and Legend, neither had fired their bows. The ninja fell down, dead.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Warriors demanded to know. </p><p>“First you,” the shadow’s voice carried on the wind, never letting anyone hear where it came from, “what are eight, fully armed travelers doing in Hyrule Field, talking to Yiga members? Are you suicidal or idiots?”</p><p>“We didn’t know that that lady would try to kill us!” Wind protested. </p><p>A smirk, “idiots, then. Where are you from?”</p><p>They looked to each other. This shadow clearly didn’t trust them, and they weren’t about to risk them retaliating out of fear, so they needed to say a place. What place could they even name, though? They knew nothing of this Hyrule. </p><p>“Castletown,” Twilight blurted without thinking. </p><p>“Castletown has been destroyed for years.”</p><p>“We’re survivors,” Time lied, “been living in the ruins since and only now felt courageous enough to leave.”</p><p>The shadow grew silent. </p><p>“Hello?” Sky spoke. </p><p>“I thought I was the only survivor,” the shadow returned, with hope in their voice, “I knew I should’ve checked.”</p><p>From behind a tree, the shadow materialized, or they were always there and they didn’t notice. They were small, only slightly taller than Wind, but they gave off an aura that said they were older, like Four. Their face was covered with a cape and tattered scarf. They wore an outfit similar to the ninja, except it was blue instead of red. At their hip was a scrap piece of sky blue fabric, embroidered with white details that were lost to wear and tear, wrapped around their waist. The fabric worked as a place to hold multiple throwing knives and a bow was on their back. </p><p>“If only I found you sooner,” they shook their head, “none of this would have happened. How many of you were there?”</p><p>Twilight glanced at Time, the shadow seemed so excited to see other survivors that he felt bad about lying. </p><p>“It was just us,” Time told them, “gathered the weapons from what we already owned or was left behind.”</p><p>“What was that about the Hero being dead?” Warriors commented, “the goddesses wouldn’t allow that.”</p><p>The shadow scoffed, “you wouldn’t know, would you? There’s a lot the gods wouldn’t allow, the destruction of Hyrule and its Hero wasn’t one of them.”</p><p>The shadow froze, hearing something like ringing and clicking in the distance. </p><p>“We need to go!” They shouted, pulling their bow off of their back, “it’ll take a while to get to Kakariko, less than a day if we run, bu-“</p><p>“We?” Four asked, “thanks for saving us, but we don’t know who you are.”</p><p>The shadow glared at him before softening up, “you will definitely die out here if you don’t come with me to the last settlements. As for who I am, the Yiga call me the Shadow, but the Sheikah and Hylians call me Sheik.”</p><p>The Links had no choice but to follow Sheik, who ran at top speed, like they were running away from the scariest thing imaginable. Considering the fires everywhere, whatever it was could actually be dangerous. </p><p>They sped across a bridge and through two mountain peaks, the whole time seeing no other living things. No Hylians, no Sheikah, and not even monsters. </p><p>“It’s so empty,” Hyrule noted, even his Hyrule had some semblance of people. The field they were in now was scorched and littered with statues. In the distance there was a fallen wall, covered in the same statues. </p><p>“Give it a week,” Sheik grunted, “I’ve cleared out the monsters on my way to Hyrule Field, but they’ll be back. How are you holding up?”</p><p>“Good.” “Okay.” “Can we slow down?”</p><p>They glanced back at Wind, who was starting to drag behind, “we’re almost there. We can’t be outside of town when night comes.”</p><p>“If monsters are the problem,” Sky heaved, “I think I would prefer that.”</p><p>“No, you wouldn’t,” they insisted, “I don’t know how you survived ten years in Castletown, but out here it is somehow worse. The guardians here are smart, they hide and pretend to be deactivated to get you off guard. Anyone of these could spring to life right now.”</p><p>They gestured to the statues, a few of which seemed to be slowly moving to face the group’s direction. The Links didn’t know what a guardian was, yet they could sense the fear that Sheik spoke with. Wind wasn’t feeling so tired anymore. </p><p>Sheik only slowed their pace once they passed a second bridge and started to climb up a mountain’s path. Some lights started to shine up ahead and they realized that this was Kakariko. The town was hidden in the mountains and was seemly one of the last living towns in this wasteland of a country. </p><p>“Welcome to Kakariko,” Sheik brought them through the entrance, “originally it was a town only for Sheikah, but now any survivors are welcomed. I’ll take you to the Inn for you to rest and tomorrow one of you will have to speak with the elder.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Twilight smiled, “do you find stragglers like us often?”</p><p>“I am always searching that area,” they frowned underneath their scarf, “but you are the first I’ve found alive in years.”</p><p>The town was crowded as they walked through it. Many races greeted Sheik fondly. Sheikah, Hylian, Zora, Rito, a few Gerudo, and even a Goron were all smiling and accounted for. The houses each held two families at minimum and five at max. The end of the world left little room to grow. </p><p>“We only have one room prepared for new survivors and the few lucky travelers,” Sheik explained as they brought them to the Inn, “so you will all have to share. Choose which of you will speak for your group and I will come tomorrow morning to bring them to the elder. Goodnight.”</p><p>With that, they disappeared into the shadows. A Sheikah in the Inn brought them to a room with only one bed, but it was the biggest room they had. Wind was the one to get the bed and the rest passed out on the floor.</p><p>The next morning it was Time who went to speak with the elder. Not because they all considered him the leader, but because he was the only one awake at 6 in the morning when Sheik came. It seemed they both rose with the sun. </p><p>“Light’s precious,” Sheik explained as they went to the elder’s house, “it’s better not to waste it.”</p><p>Time didn’t know what to think of Sheik. He wasn’t stupid, so he saw the similarities between this person and the Sheik he once knew. Warriors also had a Sheik, who was exactly like his by description alone, so it was probable that this one was like theirs. </p><p>He didn’t voice his concerns, though. If the Princess wished to be secret, he would respect that. If those Yiga were anything to go by, being enemies of Ganon were a dangerous thing to be in this Hyrule when random strangers wanted you dead. </p><p>“Are you their father?” Sheik asked out of nowhere, “some of them, at least.”</p><p>“What? No,” Time replied, “why would you think that?”</p><p>They shrugged, “eight men, two of which are young children, and most are blond. There’s a superstition that only the Hero’s and the Royal Family’s bloodline have golden hair, gifted by the goddesses. Though, that just means blond hair is mostly kept in families.”</p><p>“We just found each other. Quite a coincidence that we happen to look alike.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Also, Four is not a child. He’s an adult.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sheik chuckled, “so he’s like me. I’ve been confused for a child my whole life.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“17.” So they would have been 7 when the Calamity, or whatever caused this, happened. It must have been hard for them to go through. “How old are you?”</p><p>Time gave them a glance, “secret.”</p><p>“You can just say you don’t know,” Sheik nodded to the two guards stationed in front of the village’s largest house, “many records were destroyed in the Calamity and one can forget about one’s age during that.”</p><p>Time nodded, taking the easy explanation out. Sheik opened the doors to the house and bowed before entering. </p><p>“Elder Impa,” they spoke, “I brought one of the survivors I’ve found.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sheik,” Impa sat on a set of pillows at the back of the room, “you are dismissed.”</p><p>Sheik stood up straight and left the building. Time moved closer and looked at Impa. For an elder, she looked younger than his physical age, only around 30 at most. She was also in battle clothes like Sheik, decked out in all the weaponry she could hold. </p><p>“When Sheik reported eight survivors, I almost didn’t believe it,” She stated, “I am glad I was wrong.”</p><p>“Elder Impa?” Time bowed his head. </p><p>She laughed, “if you are questioning whether or not I am the elder, rest assured that I am. The Calamity took out all of our soldiers, leaving only the younger generation behind. Now, introduce yourself and explain to me what you and your friends are planning to do.”</p><p>“The name I go by is Time,” he ignored the looked that Impa gave him, “me and my friends are looking for the Hero.”</p><p>“You’re about ten years too late,” she sighed, “I know it’s hard to understand, hiding in Castletown as long as you have, but the Hero failed in his duty. There is no one to save us now, and we can only rebuild.”</p><p>Time narrowed his eyes, “you don’t really believe that do you? Why else would you have someone regularly traveling to a place that no one is found alive in?”</p><p>“Sheik does not answer to me, if that is what you are addressing,” Impa stated coldly, “they hold onto the belief that there are still people to be saved there, even when there is no one. Are you really questioning the reason for your salvation?”</p><p>Salvation was a little strong, Time thought. She was hiding something, but, then again, when was a version of Impa not. He learned that, when it came to getting information from her, one had to be straight up and tell her everything, proving that you needed the truth.</p><p>“Impa,” he stated calmly, “my name is Link of Lon Lon Ranch, I am the Hero of Time. Me and my comrades, who are also Heroes, are being ordered by the goddess to find all the Heroes and it seems we are missing one. So, is the Hero actually dead?”</p><p>Impa’s face was emotionless. </p><p>“I have met an Impa before,” he continued when she didn’t stop him, “I am still not so sure if you are the same being or are reincarnated like the Hero, but she was bound to help the goddess and, by extension, the Hero. I ask for the truth, since I gave you mine.”</p><p>Impa smiled, “clever, Hero of Time. I knew it was you the minute you said your name. Very subtle, I might add. No, the Hero is not dead, not yet anyway.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Where is he?” </p><p>Impa frowned, “I am not the best person to say. Perhaps my sister Purah could, but she is in Hateno. Are you willing to possibly cross dangerous monsters to find the Hero? Risk your life?”</p><p>Time didn’t want to, but, if it meant saving others, yes. He nodded. </p><p>“Then, Sheik?” The elder called out and the shadow entered once more, “would you kindly show the survivors to Hateno?”</p><p>“Yes, Elder,” Sheik nodded fiercely, “I can leave immediately.”</p><p>As Time left, he could see Impa looking at Sheik with curiosity. She was doing this on purpose, having Sheik be their guide, but it must have been part of some plan. </p><p>They left for Hateno within the hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fluffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluffle was written the night of the update where Twilight dropped his necklace. The jist was that Marin would know that Legend could turn into a bunny and that was reason why Legend no longer did so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever seen a kid so upset that they no longer screamed? They sat and pouted, thinking it made them look scary, but it only made them adorable. It would infuriate them whenever older folks would laugh, thinking it was at their discomfort and not so much how they looked, thought they would be equally annoyed at either option. </p><p>Yeah, that was Legend at the moment. He was the epitome of a toddler pouting in the middle of town for some reason or another. At least this was justified, he believed. </p><p>He was a bunny. A super cute, super tiny, super angry bunny rabbit. </p><p>He was also pink, which did not help his anger. </p><p>He was also currently being swaddled by Twilight, who had a very bemused look on his face.</p><p>“I told you not to touch it,” Twilight laughed, trying to hold the struggling bunny. He was so fluffy that he moved like a liquid instead of a solid in his hands. </p><p>“You did not!” Legend wanted to scream, but he settled for an awful teeth grinding sound, “you shouted and then I touched it! You are the wolf, I f*cking knew it!”</p><p>Twilight gripped one of his paws to avoid being kicked in the face, “how about we keep this little secret between us? No one else needs to know about our...transformations.”</p><p>There was no way Legend was the only one to find out. Not with whatever that crystal thing was lying around. Wild definitely knew, with how much time they spent together, and so did Time. He was 50% sure that Four knew as well. </p><p>“Wouldn’t want the others to know how you turn into an adorable rabbit,” he teased and started walking back to Wild and Four, “that would ruin your image.”</p><p>“Hey, stop!” Legend hissed, “they can’t see me like this. Change me back!”</p><p>“To change back, you’ll need light magic until you can harness dark or Twili magic. Highly doubt you are the best with either, so we need the Master Sword. You’re stuck like this until we find Sky.”</p><p>At this point, Legend was sure Twilight could understand him. That or he was good at guessing what he was thinking. Either way, he definitely understood the swears that he shrieked into the heavens.</p><p>Legend was only barely paying attention to what happened after. The vertigo that hit him after transforming for the first time in forever was mind numbing. He was vaguely aware of Twilight saying how he went ahead to scout and that they found this injured bunny to take care of. Twilight handed him off to Wild, who was strangely gentle with him, and his vision started to blur. </p><p>He used to change so frequently, but during his quests. It started when he was transported to the Dark World, where he learned to completely remove the magic with the moon pearl. Sadly, that pearl was destroyed and he had to learn how to change back and forth whenever covered in darkness. He was out of touch, so he couldn’t just do that now. </p><p>He wanted to throw up. When was the last time he changed? It was...on...Koholint...</p><p>Wild laid him in his lap and Legend dreamed. </p><p>-</p><p>This island is weird, Legend thought as he walked through the forest. There was something in the air, magic of some sort. He assumed that it was what kept him and the citizens of Koholint trapped. </p><p>Whatever it was, it was messing with his magic. Randomly, whenever he did something minuscule or anything in the ordinary, he would activate his magic and turn into a bunny. So far, he managed to hide this from any of his friends that he had made, but he was trying his luck. </p><p>Like right now. He sneezed and the next thing he knew was that he was a rabbit. </p><p>Legend sniffled and started to hop to a more secluded area, as he was in the middle of a path, to change. Sadly, luck was not on his side. He heard the tell-tale signs of his love Marin. </p><p>She was singing, as always, drifting ever and ever closer to his hiding place. </p><p>Hurry! He thought, he needed to change quick.</p><p>“Oh, hello!” Marin’s face popped into his view, causing him to jump back in shock, “I haven’t seen you here before. I’m Marin!”</p><p>She smiled happily, waiting for a response. When Legend gave none except for a hesitant waggle of a paw, she frowned. </p><p>“I guess you are not apart of the Animal Village,” she realized, “where are you from, little guy? I guess you can’t answer that, silly me!”</p><p>Goddesses, he loved her. The way she laughed made everything he did worth it. </p><p>Awestruck, Legend crept out of his spot without thinking. Marin picked him up and starting petting him. </p><p>“You’re so soft!” She stated in amazement, “and you’re such a petty color.”</p><p>He hated to admit it, but it felt nice to be complimented about this form. Zelda and Hilda did nothing but tease him playfully when they heard of his power and Ravio decreed it unfair that he couldn’t turn into a rabbit as well. </p><p>“Well, I m-“ Marin stopped talking mid-sentence, staring at something in the distance, “what is that?”</p><p>She ran over with Legend still in her arms. She looked down to see Legend’s sword that he had dropped when he sneezed. Frick. </p><p>“Link’s sword?!” She looked around for any evidence of the owner, “why is it here? He shouldn’t be unarmed where he’s going. LINK!”</p><p>She started to run around, shouting every once in a while for the Hero of Legend. Legend resisted the urge to change back right then to ease her worrying. </p><p>“Oh, he could be hurt,” she mumbled, “or being haunted again! Did he leave? No, he wouldn’t leave without telling me...would he?”</p><p>She thought he would leave her? Never! The island wouldn’t let him anyway. He was touched that she believed him about the ghost that wouldn’t leave him alone for a week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shadows in the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow lived instead of Four and is stuck as a ten year old. He was to travel with the Links in Four’s stead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, who’s gremlin is this?” Warriors clutched a four foot four child by his armpits and swung him around like a child would with a pet. </p><p>“F*CK YOU!” The child screeched and tried to claw at his captor. His swinging legs kicked at everything in reach. His hood that used to cover his face fell to the side and was now whacking Warrior’s face whenever he moved. </p><p>“Why are you asking us?” Legend questioned, crossing his arms, “this isn’t any of our Hyrules.”</p><p>“It was rhetorical, Rat!”</p><p>The group of eight was wondering around the new Hyrule, hoping for a new Hero or even the Princess to grant insight on their predicament, when they crossed an invisible barrier. Something faster than light shot out of the trees and rammed into Warriors, screaming for them to stay away. </p><p>He wasn’t the best fighter. Warriors easily overpowered him and everyone watched as this ten year old wailed. He wore a dark purple tunic with black and gold accents and his black hair was messy, floating vaguely around without any wind. His face was pale and his eyes a blood red, adding in his quick nature, Hyrule or Time wouldn’t doubt him being some kind of fae. </p><p>“Let me go!” He cried, “let me go! LEAVE NOW!”</p><p>“Why did you attack us?” Wind asked with a ‘humpf’. </p><p>“THIS IS NOT YOUR LAND! LEAVE!” </p><p>Wild looked around, “this is an empty forest?”</p><p>“NOT ANYMORE WITH YOU HERE!”</p><p>The child continued flailing about and Warriors placed him under his arm, carrying the small form effortlessly. Time looked at his eyes, almost glowing whenever shadows crossed them. </p><p>“What are you?” He asked, “a forest spirit?”</p><p>The child scoffed and crossed his arms, “please, those *literal* pansies have nothing on me.”</p><p>“Hylian?” Hyrule walked forward. </p><p>“Are you trying to insult me?” The child snarled, “I ain’t some pansy, I ain’t some Hylian, I ain’t some ghost, and I ain’t some demon! Now: let. Me. Go!”</p><p>It was almost funny how weak the child was compared to Warriors. No matter what he did, his attacks were less powerful than a new born baby’s grip. Eventually, the child gave up and sighed. </p><p>“Shadow,” he mumbled, “my name is Shadow. Happy? Now, *please* go away.”</p><p>They didn’t move, they wanted to know why he attacked them, and precisely what he was. </p><p>Shadow looked at all of them, “I said please, I was told that you have to do what I saw then. It’s polite.”</p><p>“Thank you for your kind words,” Sky moved closer, “but what we really wan-“</p><p>“EEEEIIIIIIIISCCCHHHHHHH!” Shadow regained all of the energy that he had lost and managed to break out of Warriors’ grip. He scrambled away until running into trees and stared at the sword in Sky’s hand the whole time. </p><p>A creature of darkness, then, it was decided. Minimal maliciousness and no strength to speak of, the Heroes could let him go with no problems. They all looked at each other and reached an understanding. </p><p>Shadow glared at Sky, “ugh, Heroes. Even better.”</p><p>“Look,” Twilight raised his arms to show he held no weapons, “we don’t want any trouble.”</p><p>“Good.” Shadow sneered, “then leave! As I have been saying and you have been ignoring. Hyrule doesn’t need any Heroes, especially Heroes like you, so go.”</p><p>He was no longer talking about the immediate location, but the whole time period. He recognized them for what they were and most likely had a guess on why they were there.</p><p>“You know of Heroes?” Sky was hesitant to speak, he didn’t want to scare away what might be a lead, “then do you know of any Hero from the recent years.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re looking at him,” he laughed sarcastically, “no, there has been no Hero here in years, Hero of the Skies.”</p><p>He spat out the title. </p><p>Sky took a step back, “you know me?”</p><p>Shadow shrugged, “sure, my old master used to love to go on about you. Saying how he couldn’t wait to rip you a new one.”</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Shadow waved it off, “it doesn’t matter. Now...”</p><p>He pointed to the direction they came from, which was pointless as they already knew what he wanted them to do. When they refused to move still, Shadow stood up, stomped his foot, and vanished before their very eyes. The red glow of his own eyes lingered before fully disappearing. </p><p>The Links all stared at the place where Shadow used to be. Simultaneously, they all thought that they had to investigate further.</p><p>-</p><p>“Zelly!” Shadow slammed opened the throne room door in dramatic fashion, “you would not *believe* the sh-what the f*ck?”</p><p>Shadow was greeted, not by the usual empty room sans her Highness, but by the room filled with the Heroes he had met hours earlier. The Princess herself was sitting on her throne, diadem on head and looking radiant as ever. She was seventeen, and she was going to become queen in about a month. </p><p>Princess Zelda sighed, placing her gloved hand on her forehead, “Shadow, I have guests. Please stop swearing in the castle.”</p><p>“FU-“ Shadow stopped himself and kicked the ground, “fine...”</p><p>Zelda smiled, “perfect timing, as always, we were just talking about you. These gentlemen wish to know more about our Hero.”</p><p>“And I’m out,” Shadow turned on his heel and went to leave when a barrier formed, stopping him. “Really?”</p><p>She gritted her teeth, hand raised in magic, “really, consider this payment for all of the taxes you avoid.”</p><p>“I’M NOT A CITIZEN!”</p><p>“Regardless,” the Princess directed him to come forward and relaxed back in her chair, “please answer their questions.”</p><p>Shadow refused to look any of the Heroes in the eyes as he spoke, “what do you want to know?”</p><p>“Her Highness told us the fate of the Hero of the Four Sword,” Warriors was the first to speak. Shadow flinched at the title clenched onto his dangling hood, fiddling with the charm on the end. “He died after saving Hyrule at only ten years old, seven years ago. She did not tell us fully your evolvement.”</p><p>“I knew the Hero, helped him a bit,” he mumbled, “not much more to say.”</p><p>“Then why do you look just like him?” Wind pointed to a mural behind the throne of the final battle against Vaati and Ganon. It depicted the young Hero of the Four Sword, glowing with light magic, and splitting apart like a rainbow crystal. Despite the artistic liberties, it was still a good likeness for his face. “How old are you?”</p><p>“I’m seventeen!” He heard a scoff from the group, “really!”</p><p>“That high pitch voice is really selling us,” Legend put an arm on Hyrule’s shoulder, “almost like when Wind tried to tell us he was sixteen.”</p><p>“I am seventeen!” Shadow stomped his foot like a child.</p><p>“Shadow,” Zelda groaned, “the truth, please.”</p><p>“Live that long and anyone would be seventeen,” he grumbled, “but, noOoO, you stop aging at ten and so you’re ten forever.”</p><p>“Gentlemen,” the Princess stood up and went to pull on Shadow’s ear. She stood almost two feet above him and it was hilarious. “Since he won’t tell you, Shadow here was made by dark magic to be a replica of Link, but he defected from evil and joined us. When...when he died, Shadow stopped aging, so he is mentally and physically ten, though he’s a brat and claims to be seventeen.”</p><p>“I never used my age before I met you, you know!” He winced as his ear was yanked on, “stop it, Zelly!”</p><p>“Stop being a brat!”</p><p>The two bickered like an older sister with her younger brother as the Heroes watched. The argument somehow turned from Shadow refusing to be honest to the too just complaining about small annoyances. </p><p>“Stop leaving your sword in my office! At least clean up the blood!”</p><p>“Stop sending knights to my house to ask for help.”</p><p>“I own that house, you don’t pay the taxes to own it.”</p><p>“WHAT THE F*CK IS WITH YOU AND TAXES!”</p><p>“MAYBE SINCE THE KINGDOM IS IN ECONOMIC COLLAPSE AFTER THE DARK WORLD INVADED WE NEED INFRASTRUCTURE!”</p><p>“F*CK YOU!”</p><p>“F*CK YOU!” Zelda ruffled his hair, much to his complaints, “and visit more often, you nerd.”</p><p>Shadow smiled, “maybe, see you later, Zelly.”</p><p>“Bye, Shadow!” </p><p>He disappeared once more and it took Zelda a good second as the Heroes stared at her to realize what was wrong with that. </p><p>“HYLIA DAMN IT!” She shouted. Shadow always managed to get her distracted from her goal, and he had done it again. She looked at the Heroes. “So sorry for our behavior, I will gladly help you on your quest. You can find Shadow...”</p><p>She gave them directions to the house that Shadow lived in and apologized profusely the whole way through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hero of Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legend repressed his memories of his adventures after Koholint, leading to the creation of the Hero of Worlds. He would remember after seeing Marin in Warriors’ Hyrule. His Zelda knew and was the only watching out for him. His injury was really just after he got home from Koholint and forgot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duplicates bursting out of Link’s northern wall was nothing knew. It happened, strangely, far too much for his liking, but it was usually just one purple rabbit, not eight people of varying heights.  </p><p>“I swear to Hylia, Ravio!” He started as he jolted out of his sleep before seeing his visitors, “hello?”</p><p>The crack in his wall was replaced by a purple and red portal, which disappeared a second later. The portal was what must’ve brought the people to his house. They were all toppled on each other, surprised by their close surroundings. The eldest of the group, a scared and tattooed man in armor, stood up first. </p><p>“Sorry about this,” he gestured to his friends, who were swearing and grumbling as they stood, “we had no idea where the portal would drop us off.”</p><p>“Pleasure,” Link removed his covers and yawned, “now, what dimension are you guys from?”</p><p>The man looked to his companion that had a wolf’s pelt on his back, “dimension?”</p><p>He nodded, “dimension, world, country? Lorule? Or is it something dumb like Midrule or even Lowerule?”</p><p>“We are from Hyrule.”</p><p>Link scoffed, “fat chance, I recognize a doppelgänger of mine from a mile away. I also notice that mythical sword that guy in the back is holding.”</p><p>He pointed to a man in a white cloak. The Master Sword was prominent on his back, looking slightly different than the tempered sword version of it he owned. </p><p>“So, you guys aren’t from Hyrule, otherwise I would’ve known of you. No shame to admit your from Hytopia if you’re that embarrassed.”</p><p>“We don’t know of these places,” the wolf pelt guy said, “we are from Hyrule, just not this one-“</p><p>“See! Just say you’re from Lorule, not all that garbage of being ‘like you but different’. I’ve been through this before, let’s just move this along.”</p><p>“Hylia,” a man in a blue scarf rolled his eyes, “I hate him already.”</p><p>“Hey, f*ck you, buddy!”</p><p>“Warriors,” the old man snapped, giving Link his first name of the group, and looked at Link, “you recognize us as Heroes?”</p><p>“Master Sword helps, plus you all look alike. At least you aren’t hiding your faces.”</p><p>“Well,” the old man smiled, “we are Heroes of Hyrule, just from different points in time. I am the Hero of Time, this is the Hero of Twilight, and that captain is the Hero of Warriors.”</p><p>The rest introduced themselves and certain titles jumped out to him. He recognized these titles, knew their stories. </p><p>He pulled himself over to a chair and leaned back. He had never encountered time travel before in his adventures, this would be interesting.</p><p>“Start explaining, oh Hero of Time,” he dragged the word ‘time’ for all of its worth, “then I’ll help you.”</p><p>“How do you know we need help?” The Hero of Time raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Link shrugged, “part of the gig of Heroes crashing my house.”</p><p>“Tell us your name-er-your title,” the Hero of Twilight spoke, “please.”</p><p>He leaned back even farther in his chair, “Link, Hero of Worlds, at your service. Unless I don’t wanna help, then sucks to be you.”</p><p>They explained everything. It was a standard story of danger and a quest that needed to be completed. Link mulled over the proposition of coming to help them in his head. He was bored, so it might be worth it. </p><p>“What do I get in return?” He asked. </p><p>“What are you,” the Hero of Warriors sneered, “a mercenary?”</p><p>“Until I’m fit to return to duty, yes,” he nodded, “need a living, y’know?”</p><p>“Fit to return to duty?” The Hero of the Four Sword perked up, “you’re a soldier?”</p><p>“Kind of,” it was hard to explain, “I was supposed to be on leave for six months to recover from an injury sustained in battle, but then the invasion of Lorule happened, then Hytopia. Her Highness keeps extending my leave everytime I have been forced back into battle.”</p><p>“Are you good to even join us?” The Hero of Winds was concerned. </p><p>“Yeah,” he waved off the worry, “her Highness is just paranoid, my injury doesn’t affect me in battle at all.”</p><p>“What was your injury?” The Hero of the Wild asked suddenly. He was hushed for being insensitive by the Hero of Twilight. </p><p>Link looked the scarred man in the eyes, “none of your business.”</p><p>A little while later, he decided what to do. He agreed to join them on their mission, but he reserved the right to return home at any moment. He was given the name World and he collected his things from his adventures to help him. </p><p>“You have a lot of things, World,” the Hero of Hyrule, Hyrule, he needed to shorten the titles in his head, “where did you get everything?”</p><p>“Lorule, Hytopia,” he listed off, grabbing some staffs, “random crypts in Hyrule, the usual places.”</p><p>Hyrule nodded in understanding, “what about that?”</p><p>He was pointing to an ocarina, it was blue and shimmery. It probably caught his eye because of its resemblance to the ocarina that Time owned. </p><p>World felt a headache coming on, “don’t know. Probably her Highness gave it to me as a gift. You forget the little things, you know?”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>“I have the same mask,” Wild smiled, interrupting the conversation so that World could stop him from messing with the art decoration.”</p><p>After writing a quick note, posting it on his wall and on his door for any friends to see, World said goodbye to his world and they quickly found another portal. </p><p>He melded into the group perfectly. This being his third quest, and third quest that involved working with his alternate selves, he was okay at teamwork. He hated it, but he was good at it. </p><p>If that was the case, though, why was Hyrule and Wild always giving him strange looks.</p><p>-</p><p>Hyrule wasn’t stupid, despite the belief of those monsters and cultists that kept trying to kill him. He knew his Hyrule’s history, or what very little survived, and there were three documented Heroes. </p><p>The Fallen Hero, who was slain in battle against Ganon eons ago. He didn’t expect to ever meet that poor fellow, as he would be dead before the nonsense with Dark Link would start. </p><p>The Hero of Worlds was the most detailed Hero described, but also the most confusing. After meeting the guy, he realized that some stories like combining him and the Hero of Lorule, a friend of his, which made his story a mess to desipher who did what. There was also some mixup with him and the Hero of the Four Sword, but that was explained away with something called doppels. That still left his story mashing with the third Hero. </p><p>The Hero of Legend, coming before the Hero of Worlds and the one who picked up the mess of the Fallen Hero. He saved Hyrule, Labrynna, Holodrum, and maybe more. There were more myths and legends, which lead him to his title, that no one was sure which were true. Especially since a few mentioned that he *was* the Hero of Worlds. </p><p>But, that can’t be! World claimed to only have done two adventures, which lined up with the legends Hyrule knew, but he had items that only the Hero of Legend was said to have. Maybe there was some merit to the stories, but there was no way to know for sure. </p><p>Until he talked to Wild.</p><p>“So,” Wild very badly rolled next to him, not at all nonchalantly, “the new guy is definitely messed up in the head.”</p><p>“Wild!” Hyrule sputtered, looking to make sure World was nowhere near. </p><p>“What?” He asked, “that’s coming from me, the resident crazy man. I speak from experience, something isn’t right with World and you know it.”</p><p>He sighed, “yeah, something doesn’t add up. Why do you think so?”</p><p>Wild smiled like he had been waiting to share his conspiracy theories with someone else. He pulled out his slate and opened a photo of World looking at Sky playing the harp with a blank stare. Sky’s eyes were closed, so he probably didn’t know he was there. </p><p>“What about it?” Hyrule wasn’t getting it. </p><p>“The photo doesn’t show it, but *he wasn’t moving*,” Wild whispered, “he stood still for a minute after Sky started playing. Look at his eyes, remind you of anything?”</p><p>Hyrule gasped, finally getting what Wild was laying down. </p><p>“He has amnesia!” Hyrule shouted, quieted quickly after, “how?”</p><p>“Don’t know,” he put away the device, “every time I’ve tried to talk to him about it he clams up and says he has no idea what I am talking about.”</p><p>The two know something was actually off, but without World agreeing, there was nothing they could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Colorblind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this fic at the start of my decline and I tried to finish it but forgot the ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four couldn’t see certain colors. Ever since getting whacked on the head by some shadow demon he was never quite the same. He heard voices, knew things he shouldn’t, saw things that didn’t exist and didn’t see things that did.  </p><p>At first, he couldn’t see any color. Complete colorblindness wasn’t that big of a deal, him and his newfound counterparts’ personalities were enough to distinguish them, but people still named them after colors. Colors he couldn’t see. </p><p>Shadow used to prank them, to the amusement of Vio, pretending to be the latter without even changing since he knew they couldn’t tell any difference. </p><p>Then, at the end of the journey, when they reformed, he could see a little again. This time he could only see the colors yellow and orange, but he thought nothing of it. He had gotten use to his change of eyes.</p><p>Slowly but surely, the rest of the rainbow danced in. Whenever he was particularly upset or sad, he could see the red of the nearby roses. Whenever he wanted to murder the living daylights out of someone for some reason, he could see the calming blue of the sky. Whenever he fought, he could see the green grass below him turn gray with blood. </p><p>He could never see purple. </p><p>Vio had been awfully quiet since Shadow left. His personality was never as loud or as strong as the others, though that was by choice. It worried Four, and the others, but there wasn’t much they could do. </p><p>Purple wasn’t that common of a color anyway.</p><p>When meeting the Links, his colorblindness never came up and he never thought to share it. There were many secrets being shared and many more weren’t, something so trivial as the ability to see gray more than the average person wasn’t worth talking about. </p><p>Four didn’t realize that color dungeons were a thing. </p><p>“Ugh!” Legend pushed the ball away from him and stabbed at some invisible monsters in the ground, “this is seriously my biggest fear?”</p><p>“A small dungeon?” Four was also not impressed. It was just them two, caught in a wizzrobe’s illusion spell, neither of them catching onto the meaning of the torture. </p><p>The wizzrobe laughed from its hiding place, “stupid as always, Hero of Legend.”</p><p>“That is possibly the worst insult I have ever heard,” said Hero of Legend griped, “just stupid? Not discombobulated even?”</p><p>“Didn’t know you knew that big of a word,” Four smirked, eyes flashing blue.</p><p>“I’ll discombobulate your face if you don’t get a move on!”</p><p>They moved room to room, making no progress because there was none to be made. The dungeon just went on forever, with puzzles that amounted to putting a ball in the correct hole and killing all the hidden enemies. Four saw no connection between with where the ball went or how Legend could see the creations yet not him, but his friend was doing just fine.</p><p>The wizzrobe continued laughing. </p><p>“Not a single floating tile here,” Legend mumbled to himself, “not even my worse dungeon. What gives?”</p><p>“Don’t taunt the demon,” Four hissed. </p><p>“Hehehe! I never said this was your biggest fear, Hero of Legend.”</p><p>He cross his arms during the brief reprieve they were granted to talk, “you said ‘welcome to your worst nightmare,’ this is my dungeon. How is this not mine?”</p><p>“A fun little plaything is the mind,” the wizzrobe sighed wistfully, “simply take the unknown from one brain to use it on the other. This isn’t your fear, Hero of Legend, it’s his.”</p><p>Four could feel a cold wind rushing over to him, like the monster was using magic to point him out. He got the message, but still didn’t understand it. Legend was left to speak on his behalf as he pondered the meaning. </p><p>“Unless he has chromophobia, I think Four’s good,” he snarled, “I don’t exactly see him shaking in his boots!” </p><p>Wait, chromophobia? </p><p>“Pulling at your dictionary today?” He teased his friend. </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Four chuckled before returning back to serious, “what does that mean, actually?”</p><p>“It’s the fear of colors,” Legend glared at the wall, “which is not important right now! Why don’t you come and fight us l-“</p><p>Legend’s voice faded into the background as realization hit Four. Those hidden monsters, the balls going into certain holes, it was all related to color. There were only inklings of the color yellow sprinkled throughout the room, but never on the floor, so the monster knew of what he could and couldn’t see. </p><p>Still, how was that terrifying?</p><p>“-our? Four!” A slap to the face brought him back to reality. </p><p>“What the hell?” He rubbed his cheek, “I was thinking.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Legend rolled his eyes, “Mr. Coward is finally willing to talk.”</p><p>The wizzrobe appeared before them in a gray cloak with floating gold jewelry all around him. He had a single red eye that was partially hidden of the magical shadows in his hood. His arms were old and decaying, and he didn’t smell much better.</p><p>“Ah,” without a mouth it still had terrible breath, “I have never seen the likes of you two in person. That Hero of Warriors is nothing compared to you! Hehehehe!”</p><p>This was one Warriors villains? Shocker, he always the weird ones. </p><p>“Cia never thought you were any good, though,” he flicked a wrist at Four, “never got to visit you or that wind mage. Vuti, was it? He would’ve been a marvelous ally.”</p><p>“And now he’s dead,” Four raised his sword, “move one step closer and you’ll be the same.”</p><p>“Hmph,” the wizzrobe was not impressed. </p><p>“Why is this my biggest fear?” He asked, “this is the easiest dungeon in existence.”</p><p>“Hehehe.”</p><p>“That’s not an answer,” Legend hated this guy so much. </p><p>“You don’t need one,” the monster started to float away, vanishing in a gradient of darkness, “it’s his fear after all. I’m feeling generous, though, I can give you a hint.”</p><p>Smoke filled the room and suddenly Four was alone. He heard nor saw Legend even though logic told him that the illusion hid his friend just a few inches away from him. </p><p>“You don’t like being alone, do you, Hero of Men? Especially in this circumstance, where you are at a disadvantage.”</p><p>The smoke changes and a room of all gray placed in front of him. He heard hissing, monsters kept from his sight making themselves announced. </p><p>“Let’s see how you do. Welcome to the Color Dungeon.”</p><p>F*ck.</p><p>It was embarrassing how long it took to complete one room. All he could do is swing rapidly and pray that he hit something. Sometimes, if he was lucky, a monster would become slightly visible, like it hopped into a different color pallet that it didn’t perfectly blend into. All the while, he could hear the cackling of the monster. </p><p>The first room took ten minutes, the door opened. The second room took thirty minutes, being full of balls that needed to go into specific holes. The third room was where he got upset. </p><p>“What is even the point of this!” He slammed his fist into the wall. Suddenly, he was able to make out a blue monster leaping out to attack him. A quick slice and he was safe. </p><p>The blue was slowly fading away with his anger, but he could count out at least three more monsters that were blue and one ball of the same color. When he could only see gray, Four slashed at where he now knew there was something and placed the ball in it’s correct spot. There were still other obstacles to overcome before he could move on. </p><p>“That’s it,” Four realized, “we just need to channel our emotions and then...Red, come on!”</p><p>He needed to be happy! What could make him happy? He thought of the Picori Festival, Zelda’s voice as she woke him up every year and the passing annoyance he would feel before jumping out of bed excitedly. The Picori Festival was coming up soon, he couldn’t wait to get back home and celebrate. </p><p>With a smile on his face, he solved the second third of the room’s puzzle. With any luck, the last third was green. </p><p>Weirdly enough, green was harder than blue or red to see. Green was the more dominant personality, so it was hard to artificially bring him to the foreground since at this point it was instinct and not something he could command. Usually in battle or in positions of leadership Green would appear, but there was no one to command nearby. </p><p>“Green,” he whispered to himself, “come on, we’ve been fighting, show yourself.”</p><p>There was radio silence on that part of his brain. It was eerily similar to how Vio was treating them and Four didn’t like it. Where was he?</p><p>“Green, are you there?” He asked nervously, “this is not the time to joke around!”</p><p>The blue tiles on the ground started to light up. </p><p>“Stop acting like a coward and help us!”</p><p>There was no green. </p><p>“Green? Don’t leave us.”</p><p>Red was spotted in the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Please...” </p><p>Four couldn’t be half of what he was, he just couldn’t! Without Green or Vio, how could he be himself? Why are they not responding? </p><p>He started to shake, grabbing his arms in an attempt to stay still. Red and Blue were still there, he needed to hold onto that. He just...he needed a minute. Sliding to the ground, he placed his shield in front of him so no monsters could attack out of nowhere, and he breathed slowly.</p><p>There was a banging on the wall, it was so faint that he could barely hear it. What he could hear clearly, though, was the swears. </p><p>“F*cking illusions!” Legend’s voice rang from behind him, “why the hell are they solid? Four? Four!”</p><p>He looked up, “Legend? Where are you?”</p><p>“Currently watching you mope,” his voice was annoyed, “this wizzrobe has put me in a box and I can see you, but can’t do anything. What is taking so long? Do you actually have chromophobia?”</p><p>“I-no!” He shouted and went quiet, “I’m-I’m colorblind.”</p><p>“Oh. This must be fun, then.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied sarcastically, “I can see colors under certain circumstances, but...it’s not working.”</p><p>Legend was silent for a bit, thinking about what to do. What came out of his mouth next was not what Four was expecting. </p><p>“Wait, is that why you wear a multicolored tunic? Do you think your tunic is one color?”</p><p>Four laughed, “I’m not an idiot! I know what I’m wearing.”</p><p>“Oh, so you just have terrible fashion sense. Got it.”</p><p>“Says the man with no pants,” he mumbled before shouting, “you want to help me out here?”</p><p>“Can only see you, not the room. You’re on your own. How can you see color?”</p><p>He clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword. He really didn’t want to split, especially with Legend being able to see him. Not to mention, they risked him losing sight of Four. The illusion spell seemed to be very particular. </p><p>“If you tell anyone about this, I tell everyone that you were a rabbit!”</p><p>“Hey, f*ck you, too, man.”</p><p>He took a breath and white light engulfed him. He felt his tunic being ripped and a couple pairs of eyes opened. </p><p>Red eyes met angry blue ones. Green eyes quickly flashed over to the remaining monsters in the room and cut them down. Purple eyes hid behind ragged blond hair, staying in the shadows. </p><p>All of them could see their color now at least. Fusing and splitting was a confusing magical transformation. </p><p>“Can you see us, Legend?” Red ignored Blue’s glares and leaned against the wall. His voice was becoming fainter and fainter. </p><p>“Don’t know if what I’m seeing is what I’m seeing, but yeah.” The four Fours weren’t the most surprising thing he had even seen in the last month. </p><p>“That’s this room done,” Green walked over and pointed to the opening door. </p><p>“Where were you?!” Blue snarled. </p><p>“Trying to coax Vio out,” he pointed a thumb at the fourth Four, who still hadn’t looked up. </p><p>“Speaking of,” he turned on his heel and poked Vio in the chest, “little Mr. Damsel-in-Distress finally want to talk? It’s been what? A month? Two?”</p><p>“Four months,” Red whispered. It had been four months since Vio had even come into the open. That was only for a second too, when they first encountered the dark portals. </p><p>“Vio,” Green put a hand on his shoulder, “we have to be a team for this to work. You need to talk to us.”</p><p>Vio shook off his grip and tilted his head 15 degrees upward, a single eye being seen under his bangs. </p><p>“I am not needed, there’s no need for me to speak,” he said simple and plainly. </p><p>“Wow, can’t believe Four number four is emo,” Legend’s voice sounded like it was miles away, “who would’ve guessed?”</p><p>Vio’s nose flared slightly, but he didn’t react further. </p><p>“Vio…”</p><p>“You’re the leader,” he interrupted whatever Green was going to say, “lead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Childless Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is actually a fic I would like to continue, but I would need to restructure it.</p><p>It was supposed to be a swap of Time and Fierce Deity. A young Time would give his form and become a mask so that the Deity could live. The Deity sees himself as Time’s father</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were eight Links, your generic set up of travelers, if you were a mad man, that is. A farmer, a sailor, a captain, a knight, a smith, a wonderer, a veteran, and a nightmare. It wasn’t hard to figure out which was which. Still, there was one missing. </p><p>They found a portal, one that they all recognized but never entered together before. Walking through they found themselves in a thriving world with villages and wilderness alike. They immediately set to finding out where, or when, they were and if there was another Hero. </p><p>Four and Twilight returned to Legend and Wild first after meeting with some villagers. </p><p>“My timeline,” Twilight told them that was all he knew, “they have a very old legend about the world descending into shadows, but we must be hundreds, if not thousands, of years away.”</p><p>“And no problems whatsoever,” Four added, “there’s no threat that would need a Hero.”</p><p>“So what?” Legend dug through his bag, “that could mean that this is a very long calm before the story. The Hero’s probably two or something and Ganon will shove his nose in everyone’s business in a decade.”</p><p>“I say we burn something. Then a Hero will show up!”</p><p>“Cub, no!” “Or the fire brigade.” “Warriors has my staff.”</p><p>Eventually, the other four Heroes regrouped with them. Wind and Hyrule were in a bad shape, having been ambushed by some monsters, but they said they dealt with them with no problem, the injuries only looked worse than they were. Warriors and Sky told them something interesting. </p><p>“There’s this urban myth,” Warriors explained, “the town south of here claims that a guardian of Hyrule lives in the mountains. The reason there hasn’t been a country wide threat is because the guardian takes care of anything.”</p><p>“Hero?” Twilight asked. </p><p>Sky shrugged, “the Master Sword isn’t reacting the same as it has to any of the other time’s, but there’s something here.”</p><p>Warriors nodded, “from the sounds of some, they think that this guardian is a god. They say he’s been protecting them since the last attack of the demons.”</p><p>The demons probably meant Ganondorf and his minions of Twilight’s time. There was no way this was true, that was too long for anyone to live.</p><p>They all agreed after a night’s rest for the two injured party members they would go find the supposed guardian. The mountains weren’t that far away, nor as dangerous as most of them were used to. </p><p>As they climbed, a noticeable path was worn into the cliff, like it had been treaded on many times for many years. The farther up they saw what looked like explosion marks and the stone was cut through deeply with a very large blade. </p><p>“Should we be concerned?” Four asked, “because this could just be a monster. The strength needed to cut stone...”</p><p>“I wish I could do that without breaking my sword,” Wild grumbled, “stupid cryptid god and their strong sword.”</p><p>“Believe it or not,” Legend added, “I was called that on five separate occasions.”</p><p>They finally made it up to a cave, or what was supposed to be a cave. There was a gigantic boulder in the way, but it was clearly put there intentionally. </p><p>“What now?” Twilight figured it was too big for even him to move. </p><p>Wind cupped his hands, “HEEEELLLLOO!”</p><p>Nothing happened, except for Wind receiving a sharp glare from Warriors. </p><p>“What? The villagers said they were good!”</p><p>“They also said they were a god,” Warriors pointed out, “we’re are in unknown territory.”</p><p>Hyrule peered into a crack of the boulder that showed the inside of the cave. He could barely make out anything, only that nothing in there was moving and there was furniture. </p><p>“I don’t think anyone’s home,” he tried to squeeze in the gap, being just too big to do so, “I can’t fit.”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Wind volunteered immediately, jumping up and down.</p><p>“No!” Wind was going to be the death of Warriors. Why was he the only actual adult there? “Four?”</p><p>The smith sighed, resigned to his fate of always being the one to crawl into places. He pulled out a lantern of his and went into the hole, starting to look around. </p><p>The cave was spacious, and man made by the looks of it. Crude curtains of scraps of fabric covered the walls and carpets laid on the floor to hide its true environment. The furniture Hyrule had spotted was a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a chair. The bookshelf held not books, strangely, but instead a colorful assortment of masks. Hanging upon the wall were three swords, a glittering gold one, a rainbow broadsword, a blue massive one, none of which fit the size of the marks in the ground outside. </p><p>Again, no one was home, but there was evidence of them being there recently. A candle was on the table, recently used with the wax slightly malleable, and a book was propped open. It was an old, fraying book about monsters that was handwritten. It was open on a page about lynels. </p><p>Before Four could take a closer look: BOOM! A huge explosion rocketed the mountain side. The boulder at the front wobbled even, so he decided it was safer to get out of there before it looked him in. He burst out to see the others draw their swords.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked. </p><p>“Found our guardian,” Warriors pointed down the opposite end of the mountain. There was a tall man with graying hair and wearing armor that shimmered in the sunlight. The sword in his hands was bigger than him and was stranger than anything Four had seen, it being made of two revolving coils. He was also fighting a lynel...a lynel from Wild’s time...a golden lynel. </p><p>“He’s going to die,” Wild stated simply. </p><p>“You’ve killed one before, haven’t you?” Wind glanced at the pessimist. </p><p>“Yeah, I died.”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>“What are we waiting for?” Warriors snapped, “are we Heroes or not? Charge!”</p><p>The eight launched into battle. Running to the man and the roaring lynel as fast as they could, but they were too late. On account that in one fell swoop the man cleaved the monster in twain like it was butter. </p><p>“What the f*ck?” Wind whispered, arm above his head, ready to strike into where the lynel used to be before it dusted away. </p><p>“I need that sword,” Wild breathed heavily. </p><p>The man placed the weapon on his back, somehow keeping his balance somehow and didn’t even bother to look at them as he sifted through the monster dust. </p><p>“It is alright now,” his voice was gruff, but not elderly like they expected of a graying man. Now, closer up, they realized that the hair wasn’t graying and thin, but pure white. “You can go back to your village.”</p><p>“We were looking for you,” Warriors stepped forward, “we need he-“</p><p>The man raised a hand, “I like my solitude. If there is trouble, I will find on my own. Leave now.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, dark mag-“</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>Wind stomped his foot, “we just want to talk, come on! The fate of the world is at stake.”</p><p>At the sound of his voice, the man froze. He cleaned away the corrupted blood on his hand and slowly turned around. His eyes focused on the youngest of the group, and in his sword. </p><p>“How old are you?” He asked. They could see his face perfectly now. He looked old, but not that old, definitely above 20. His hair was in a double arc before coming into a braid, tied together with a red tie. His face had markings or tattoos of red and blue stripes. His eyes were a milky white, showing only a hint of the blue irises underneath. </p><p>“Uh,” he didn’t expect to be addressed, “13, and a half!”</p><p>The man’s face fell into a frown. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ll help,” he stood up, determined, “world’s at stake? What is adventure without a little risk?”</p><p>“Okay,” Warriors smiled, “glad to have you onboard. First off, would your name happen to be Link?”</p><p>The man’s eyes widened at the name. </p><p>“We know it’s strange, but we are all named Link, too.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” the man shook his head, “it’s been so long since I’ve heard that name, I had forgotten it.”</p><p>“How old are you?” Wind repeated back the question, prodding. </p><p>He smiled, “as old as time.“ </p><p>He said it was like a joke, but gave no indication that it was the contrary. </p><p>Warriors finished explaining their mission, find Dark Link and kill him, and how they needed the Heroes from across time to help them. The man agreed to help them on their quest. </p><p>“What would you like to be called?” Sky asked, “we are going by our titles, since that makes it easier. What are you the Hero of?”</p><p>The man’s hand drifted over a pouch at his hip, “I have many titles, none that I think you would understand. Call me...no, call me Mask.”</p><p>And so, Mask was added to the group. He led them to his cave and explained his story. He preferred to live alone and help whenever there was trouble, but he didn’t actively seek it out, usually. When asked about the rumors of being a god he simply chuckled. </p><p>He slid aside the boulder to his cave like it was no problem and let them inside. He lit a candle and the whole room was visible to everyone. </p><p>“Woah!” Wind reached for one of the masks on the bookshelf, a bomb looking one, “what’s this do!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” Mask pushed him away, “quite dangerous.”</p><p>“Fine,” Wind stopped before digging, “why did you agree to join us?”</p><p>He ruffled the kid’s hair, “you remind me of someone, that’s all. A kid like you shouldn’t be on the battlefield unprotected.”</p><p>“I can defend myself! Take me on right now!”</p><p>A booming laugh, “I don’t doubt it, and I know it is an unfortunate reality that children have to fight in wars, but I cannot stand aside whenever that happens without doing something. You young ones have too much life ahead of you.”</p><p>“You sound like an old man,” he teased, “Warriors has been complaining about being the only adult, so you can replace him.”</p><p>“Please!” Warriors called from across the room, ready to pass out from watching six gremlins with only Twilight to help him wrangle Wild.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aquarius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This could be it’s own little drabble, but drabbles aren’t my MO. I stopped because I realized it was too close to my Sky fic of When it Rains, but I still think they both would be scared of rain for different reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was falling, but the sky was made of water. The floor crumbled beneath him, leaving only ruins in the wake of the hurricane. Ghosts danced around him as he felt an entire civilization be destroyed for good. </p><p>There was laughing. </p><p>Lightning struck the ground next to him, blasting a huge chunk into the ever growing whirlpool. If he was step to the left, if he had one more piece of metal on him. </p><p>He was going to die. Gods, he was going to die! </p><p>The water splash at his ankles, growing to reach his knees and then his waist. He was swept up in the current and the water continued to pelt downward. All he could see was the blue of the sea, drowning him from the outside-in. </p><p>Thunder clapped, he bolted awake with a scream.</p><p>“Wind?” Warriors bolted awake and cradled the crying sailor, “are you alright?”</p><p>“T-tetra,” he cried into the captain’s tunic, “where, where is she?”</p><p>“She’s in your Hyrule,” Warriors told him, “deep breaths, c’mon, Wind.”</p><p>Wind shook his head, the deeper the breaths he took, the more water that would fill up his lungs. He breathed as little as possible, which Warriors took note of. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about your dream?”  He changed the subject, hoping to let him ease back into breathing normally. </p><p>Wind shook his head again. </p><p>“Okay, do you want me to stay with you until you can fall asleep?”</p><p>A nod. Warriors laid down and allowed the sailor to curl into a ball next to him. Laying his scarf gently over the kid, the two drifted into sleep.</p><p>The next morning Wind found it odd that everyone had let him oversleep until noon and that he was wrapping Warriors’ scarf. The man himself was only a couple feet away, reading some strategy book, which he stopped when he saw that Wind was awake. </p><p>“How are you doing?” He asked in a solemn tone. </p><p>“Goood?” Wind raised an eyebrow as he removed himself from the scarf, “why did no one wake me up?”</p><p>“I told them not to,” Warriors explained, “do you want to talk about last night?”</p><p>“Last night?” He stretched. </p><p>“Do you not remember?” </p><p>Wind froze, a flash of lightning arced through his thoughts and his face fell. He quickly picked it back up and lied. </p><p>“Slept like a rock!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I just ripped off the Eleventh Hour from Taz but he ripped off Majora’s Mask for that so its full circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I forgot what the ending was</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping through the portal after battle and while chasing an enemy caused all the Links to be on guard. Their blood was pumping, their muscles were aching, and their eyes look for the slightest movement in the environment. They were possibly about to encounter one of their greatest foes. </p><p>All of that intense energy was drained the second they looked at their fallen leader. </p><p>Fallen as in he wasn’t reaching the height he once was. Time, at least that had to be Time, was over two feet shorter and wearing his old green tunic and carried an unfamiliar sword. </p><p>So, by fallen leader, the Links saw that the almighty Hero of Time was back in his prime. </p><p>He was twelve. </p><p>“What the f*ck?” Legend’s mind immediately stopped searching for the enemy, being much more intrigued and confused by this new situation. </p><p>“Youn-Time?” Warriors choked, this couldn’t be the soldier he knew. </p><p>Time turned to look at them, revealing his face to still be scarred with the markings he had as an adult, so he was the same person. His mouth was agape with concerned, wondering why they were all shocked, before realizing he only came to Four’s shoulder. </p><p>“Huh,” he raised his eyebrows before lowering them, “alright, come along now. Keep an eye out for our foe.”</p><p>He walked forward, weapon drawn, a shiny golden and silver blade that they have never seen him use before, like nothing was wrong. </p><p>They all looked at each other and walked after him. Twilight had to be shaken out of his shock by Wild.</p><p>“Don’t you mean eyes?” Legend ran up to the kid, “seeing as how you have both of them open now. I repeat: what the f*ck?!”</p><p>“Language,” Time didn’t even look at him, “we need to get out of these woods before the skull children find us.”</p><p>“Don’t you have those friends of your too terrified to even come near you?” Warriors asked, recalling the game of hide and seek. </p><p>“I don’t know what cycle we’re on,” he started to mumble to himself, the other’s had to strain to hear him, “I’m like this, so somewhere before 10,374, but that doesn’t give a good time span...”</p><p>He looked at the sky, glaring at the shape of the distance cloud covered moon that was steadily sinking, yet he found solace in its location. </p><p>“Not during or before then, no way too know unless we go into town, but the creature...”</p><p>“Time,” Twilight finally spoke, “please, what is going on? Did that monster do something to make you like this? Where are we?”</p><p>Time whipped his head around, cap flying in an angle with him, and looked at Twilight. He thought a moment and then sighed. </p><p>“Fine,” he jutted a head to Wild, “you can find trouble easy, right? Go climb a tree until you find a continent in it.”</p><p>Wild’s eyes sparked with a gleeful fire, “I have no idea what that means, but yes.”</p><p>He ran off to solve the weird riddle and Time put his sword back on his back, crossing his arms to start explaining. </p><p>“We are in the deepest part of the Lost Woods,” he gestured to the smokey mist that seeped everywhere, “we’re so deep that if you tried to turn back you wouldn’t even be sent back to the beginning of the maze, you would just disappear.”</p><p>“And you sent Wild out there alone?” Wind was now concerned. </p><p>“He’s fine,” Time waved, “besides, you need a troublemaker to find Termina.”</p><p>“Termina?” Twilight asked. </p><p>“The portal must’ve opened up right as we entered its space. On the edge of Hyrule, my Hyrule anyway, lies this plot of land where realities start to break. We are in Termina’s domain and under its laws right now, but we aren’t in Termina just yet.”</p><p>“And what does that have to do with,” Four pointed to all of the kid. </p><p>Time was about to answer when Wild shouted. </p><p>“I FOUND IT!” Then silence after the sound of someone falling. </p><p>Time’s face was unreadable, somewhere between fear, anger, and excitement, as he ran forward without hesitation towards the location Wild shouted from. He found the tree with a gaping hole in it and jumped, everyone else followed suit when given no other option. </p><p>Legend was the most annoyed and jumped last, “if this is how I die, Hylia will laugh in my face.”</p><p>Moments later, much to everyone’s confusion, they heard music and light streamed through two wide doors. They were in some room that had no way of being connected to a tree trunk. Time was the one standing, holding the doors open. </p><p>“Come on,” he nodded his head and walked out of the clocktower. </p><p>“That was magic, right?” Sky looked to Hyrule. </p><p>Hyrule held his hand to his head, “it had to be, what is this place? I’ve never felt magic to be so...twisted?”</p><p>Legend meanwhile had a bad taste in his mouth. It was similar to a world he’d be to before, but not completely the same. Still, he’d rather not be there longer than necessary. </p><p>“How come all of my magic trees are nightmares?” Wild huffed and he stood up, “and Time gets portals.”</p><p>Twilight looked grateful for the non-portally trees that Wild often found himself in. </p><p>“You heard the Old-Time,” Warriors commanded, “let’s go.”</p><p>Time was standing in the courtyard of the town, looking at anything and everyone. According to the clock, it was 9 AM. There was no rain, making it either Wednesday or Friday. He didn’t need to know the exact date, but it’d be nice. </p><p>Time saw the postman running his schedule. He waved and got his attention. </p><p>“Ah, Link!” He stopped by and ran in place, “it’s been days since you’ve been here.”</p><p>He sneered at the joke, “what cycle are we on now?”</p><p>“Hmm,” the postman massaged his chin, “it’s been about 100 cycles since you’ve last visited.”</p><p>“This isn’t about guilt tripping me, I’ve been busy. Cycle?”</p><p>“Your parents write to you all the time, y’know. Hoping the cycles will end and they can talk to you everyday. Come to think of it, I’ve always wanted to see this ‘Hyrule’ you hail from as well-“</p><p>Time became increasingly aware of the eight other heroes standing behind him, hearing every word, “what cycle are we on, please?”</p><p>The postman sighed, “3,573, day one.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Time handed him a purple rupee, “for making you get off schedule.”</p><p>“You always were a good kid,” the postman swiped the money and ruffled Time’s hair. </p><p>“I’m an adult now, you don’t have to treat me like a kid.”</p><p>“And I’m 75! See you later, Link!”</p><p>Time huffed and went to fixing his hair. </p><p>“Uh,” Wind spoke, “what was any of that? You have parents?!”</p><p>“Hey,” Legend smirked, “someone isn’t an orphan finally!”</p><p>Time glared at him, “they aren’t my birth parents, they’re just...family.”</p><p>“Are you going to explain everything now?” Twilight asked. </p><p>He nodded and talked as he walked to the eastern portion of town, “because of something that happened almost 30 years ago, Termina is in a loop of three days. Everyone here ages three days, and everyone goes back to three days younger, waking up in the same place every time.</p><p>“Essentially, though, no one here has aged or stayed dead for 3,573 cycles, which would be about 29 years. One day the cycles will run out and Termina will get back on the clock.”</p><p>“So the reason you look like this,” Four thought aloud, “is because you got stuck in the time loop.”</p><p>Time’s eyes sunk, “I caused the loop. It was the only way to save this place, so I don’t regret it. I would do it again, and I did, over and over and over.”</p><p>“Is this where you real age comes from?” Legend said curiously, “how many loops are there?”</p><p>“That’s none of your business,” he kept that information hidden from everyone, even the people of Termina. It’d be cruel to let them know they still had years and years to go before life could move on. Better to wait, hoping for the blissful end that could come at any moment then to agonize over the time you still had remaining. </p><p>They made it to the Inn of the town and, before opening the door, Time leered at all of them.</p><p>“Not. A. Word.” He bit his words, “I may look like a 12-year-old, but I am older than anything less than a Zora or the goddess. You have deemed me the leader so you will do as I say in any form I take. That being said, please don’t embarrass me in front of my parents.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Legend was already thinking of a million questions to ask the adoptive parents of Time.</p><p>Time opened the door and a bell rung. A polite voice spoke up immediately. </p><p>“Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn, we have a couple rooms available and I’d be happy to-Link?!”</p><p>The woman’s book fell out of her hand and onto the floor at the sight of the child. She had red hair with a simple dress on. Her face was kind, but at the moment is was both shocked and enthused. </p><p>“Hey, mom,” Time didn’t even have time to wave before Anju got out from behind the desk, swiped him off his feet, and hugged him fiercely. </p><p>“Where have you been!” She huffed, “almost a full year with no contact!”</p><p>“I know,” he sounded ashamed, who knew Time could, “I haven’t exactly been keeping track of time. Couldn’t keep track of it right now anyway.”</p><p>“Very funny,” she sat him down, “Kafei is going to be overjoyed once he gets back home. He’s been working on the ranch with Cremia ever since she’s been focusing on helping train Romani to be a knight.”</p><p>“Mani’s learning to fight? I have been away for a while.”</p><p>“Yes, you have, mister!”</p><p>The two talked, Time forgetting that anyone else was even there until Sky coughed awkwardly in his hand. Anju perked up at the noise and blushed at her rudeness. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, sirs,” she went behind the desk, “do any of you need rooms?”</p><p>“No,” Twilight shook his head, “we’re friends of T-Link’s.”</p><p>“You’re from Hyrule!” She gasped, “I’ve met everyone in Termina and never have I seen the liked of you.”</p><p>She suddenly frowned. </p><p>“Link, I thought you said you couldn’t bring anyone to Termina with you. Something about it being too dangerous to try with anyone else?”</p><p>Time refused to look her in the eye, how could he say he really didn’t like others seeing him as a child. It’s already hard enough getting respect from the adults in Termina who have only seen him as a kid, but bringing others who would experience whiplash would be worse. The Bombers understood his plight, them all being at least 30 now, yet they only looked three days over 8.</p><p>“This wasn’t a planned trip, ma’am,” Warriors stepped in, “besides, we are not a normal group ourselves. Link here is actually our leader.”</p><p>“Really?” She smiled, “since when were you leaving that wife of yours, the one you refuse to bring with you one day for us to meet.”</p><p>Time rubbed his forehead, Malon in Termina would be a whole different headache. She wouldn’t treat him like a child, but any other citizen would think she was Cremia, which would be awkward. </p><p>“It’s been a recent development,” he told her, “I’ve been tasked with hunting down a monster, nothing I haven’t done before. I’m fine.”</p><p>He added the last bit after seeing her face scrunch up in worry. She could still tell he was hiding something. </p><p>“Why don’t you travelers rest up, free of charge,” she handed Warriors, Twilight, and Wild three keys to rooms for all of them to share. “I’ll make some lunch and we can talk, I would love to learn more about my son’s friends.”</p><p>“This isn’t necessary,” Twilight tried to push the key back. </p><p>“I insist,” she backed away and pulled Time along with her, “Link, come help me.”</p><p>They all watched as he was dragged away. Twilight and Warriors tried to be somewhat responsible and get everyone to the rooms. </p><p>“Legend and Hyrule with me,” Warriors declared, “Four and Wind with Twilight. Wild, you have have Sky and Time, if he is sleeping with us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. *90s voice* Wizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whazza wizfurd?” The boy covered in blood, mud, and guts, mumbled as he spat out some food while he talked. He wore a blue hoodie that fell off his head to reveal a scar covered face and the longest hair any of the group as ever seen. The blood and guts came from the corpse of a lynel lying next to him with a sword propped in its back. </p><p>“Uh,” Sky, a young man with neat hair and robes befitting an auror, tilted his head and he lowered his wand, “pardon?”</p><p>“Ugh,” the boy swallowed, “you asked me if I was a wizard, what’s a wizard?”</p><p>The six aurors all looked at each other nervously. When they came across a person who successfully killed the beast they were hunting without help, they didn’t anticipate that person being a muggle. </p><p>“Great,” Legend, a tired looking man in red dress robes, crossed his arms, “a muggle. I got the last one, who’s oblivating him?”</p><p>The boy did not like the tone of voice he used and wrenched the sword free from the lynel. It looked crooked from the blow, but it no doubt had one last good swing in it left. </p><p>“Back off?” He growled, “who are you? Yiga?”</p><p>Time, the oldest and the leader of the group, raised an eyebrow at that, didn’t know what a wizard was but knew of the Yiga. Well, they were known to kidnap muggles whenever they were bored. </p><p>Twilight, who wore a cloak over his auror robes, shook his head, “we’re not the Yiga, we’re aurors, we hunt them down. We just want to help you back to your family. Where are they?”</p><p>“Don’t got one.” He said that too quick. </p><p>“He probably has a wallet,” Hyrule, a man covered in dirt as he tripped upon arriving to the scene, whispered to Legend, “or we could check his phone.”</p><p>He pointed to the glowing device that was in the boy’s left hand. </p><p>“Is that what that is?” Legend whispered back, “their technology keeps getting weirder and weirder.”</p><p>“Time, if I may?” Warriors, an auror wearing a blue scarf, asked. </p><p>Time thought to himself for a moment before nodding, giving Warriors the go ahead. </p><p>Warriors stepped forward, raising his hands in a peaceful way while talking softly to the muggle. His right hand held his wand and he began to cast a spell. </p><p>“We’re just here to help,” he said with a smile, “put down the sword and we can take you back where you belong.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes flickered between closed and opened as white mist flew from the wand to his mind. His sword arm dripped and he began to sway. </p><p>“It’s all going to be alright.”</p><p>“Someone better get him,” Legend nudged Twilight, “he looks like he’s about to fall.”</p><p>Twilight nodded, “strange, most don’t have this reaction to having their memories erased.”</p><p>And then the boy’s eyes snapped straight open. His gripped tightened of the sword and he slashed at Warriors, hitting his wand and snapping it in two. </p><p>“NO!” The boy screamed as his sense of reality returned. “I AM NOT FORGETTING AGAIN.”</p><p>Again? </p><p>“Stupefy!” Legend reacted on instinct and a bolt of magic rocketed at the boy. Strangely, before it made within three feet, the spell was blocked by an orange shield that completely surrounded him.</p><p>“Stay away!” The shield moved with him as he backed up. </p><p>“Boys, stop,” Time commanded, eyes never leaving the shield, “he’s not a muggle.”</p><p>“We can’t just let him leave,” Legend argued. </p><p>“I agree,” Warriors nodded, pocketing his now useless wand. </p><p>Sky raised a hand, “perhaps we could try and talk this out? We’re just scaring him.”</p><p>The boy was indeed scared, still holding his sword at them even though his shield wouldn’t let anyone get close. He started to back away. </p><p>“Just leave me alone,” he begged. </p><p>“What do we do?” Hyrule looked to their leader. </p><p>Time spoke calmly, “Twilight, go get our friend, maybe he can calm him down enough to talk.”</p><p>Twi looked offended, “but-“</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>He sighed and went to do as commanded, “yes, sir.” </p><p>“Warriors,” Time continued, “you and Legend should leave, tell the infirmary that we’ll need someone with knowledge in memory loss.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” “Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>And the two teleported away, right in front of the boy’s eyes. He looked at the spot of where they disappeared with horror, before then scanning the whole area to make sure they were actually gone. </p><p>It was at that moment with a great big wolf appeared. Under normal circumstances, seeing a wolf would not be calming, but Wolfie seemed to have an affect on wizards. The auror department used him as a glorified emotional support dog in times of panicked wizards. </p><p>This time, though, the boy reacted way better than expected. The boy, upon seeing the canine, let out a harsh breath and whispered with a weak smile. </p><p>“Wolfie? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You know Tw-“ Hyrule was shushed by Sky. </p><p>Time nodded, “this is our friend, he’s here to help calm you down so we can talk.”</p><p>Wolfie trotted over to the shield and whimpered to be let in. Putting on his biggest puppy dog eyes, he looked at the boy. The shield dropped with hesitance and the boy’s sword disappeared into a blue light. The boy dropped to his knees and started to hug the wolf around his neck.  </p><p>“I missed you, buddy,” he choked as tears started to cloud his vision, “where have you been? Why did you leave me?”</p><p>Sky mouthed to Time, “now?”</p><p>Time mouthed back, “yes, now.”</p><p>Sky raised his wand and silently cast a sleeping charm. It was successful, with no shield appearing or the boy shaking off the spell, and he slumped over, still hugging Wolfie. Hyrule helped get him off and placed him safely on the ground. Twilight shifted back into human form. </p><p>“He recognized me,” he said absentmindedly. </p><p>“Do you know him, pup?” </p><p>He stared at the sleeping boy, “no.”</p><p>There would be no way he would forget those scars. </p><p>-</p><p>After cleaning up the scene and removing the monster corpse for no muggles to come across, the remaining aurors teleported back to their department, lugging along the passed out form of the boy. Time and Twilight helped bring him to the infirmary where Legend and Warriors were waiting with the head healer of Lana. </p><p>“Oh, no,” she gasped at the sight of the scars, “whatever happened to him.”</p><p>“We don’t know,” Time told her, “but he mentioned possible memory loss.”</p><p>“He didn’t know what wizards were,” Twilight supplied, “even though he is one.”</p><p>He left out the bit of him recognizing Wolfie. </p><p>“Well, you better leave me to my work,” she smiled, “and I’ll see what I can do or find.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Time bowed his head and walked away. </p><p>Legend and Warriors followed them as they exited. Right before leaving, though, Warriors took what they thought was the boy’s phone. </p><p>“No wallet, only this,” he looked at the device. It was brown with glowing orange and blue accents, the screen remaining blank. “Doesn’t look like any muggle technology I know.”</p><p>“That’s because all of you pure bloods couldn’t tell the difference between a phone and brick,” Sky joked as he rejoined the party. </p><p>“Then what is this?” Legend grumbled. </p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t actually recognize it. Whatever it is, it isn’t common muggle technology.”</p><p>“You,” Warriors sneered, “tease me for not knowing when you don’t even know yourself.”</p><p>“Alright,” Time raised his hands, “you all have assignments and paperwork to do. Even though we didn’t kill the beast ourselves, we need to write our reports.”</p><p>Annoyed grumbles picked up through the whole group. No one there became an auror for the paperwork, and they didn’t even get to fight today. They all went into their own offices and spent the rest of the work day on that nonsense. </p><p>-</p><p>“Last day of school!” Wind cheered as they boarded the train, “first day of summer!”</p><p>“I thought you never wanted to leave,” Four laughed. </p><p>Wind was a first year, now technically second year, Hufflepuff. Four was a sixth year, now seventh year, Slytherin. They hit it off when Wind tried to sneak into the forbidden section of the library and Four told him of a better secret way to get in. It was a fun coincidence to learn that they were related. Wind was the half brother of Warriors, who was Four’s second cousin. </p><p>“I just can’t wait to see Warriors again,” Wind bounced to an empty compartment, “and Aryll! I really hope she’s a wizard like me, it would be so fun for her to join me at school later.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be amazing,” Four smiled, “whether she’s a wizard or not.”</p><p>They chatted on the train for a bit. Every once in a while a friend of theirs would drop in and say hello. Tetra, a second year Gryffindor, stopped by to say hi to Wind and to perpetuate the rivalry of houses with Four, and Hilda, a graduated Hufflepuff, came by to say goodbye one final time. Six full years at this school and Four had less friends in it than Wind who had only been their one year. </p><p>Halfway through the ride, Wind’s charm started to light up. It was a gift from his brother, a way to communicate with him in cases of emergency since it took up a lot of magical energy to use. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Wind said immediately. </p><p>A laugh rang from the stone, “no hello? Yeah, Wind, everything’s okay. I’m just calling to say that something at work came up and I won’t be able to pick you up once the train arrives. The Old Man wants us all here.”</p><p>“Oh,” he pouted, “I could walk to the Ministry and wait until your done.”</p><p>“With the Yiga becoming more bold, I don’t want you alone out there.”</p><p>“I can walk with him,” Four piped up. </p><p>“Oh, Four’s there? Hello, Four! If it’ll be no trouble, you know the way?”</p><p>“Yes,” he nodded. </p><p>“Okay, sorry again. See you soon!”</p><p>“Bye!” </p><p>And the stone went silent. </p><p>-</p><p>Lana considered herself to be an amazing wizard. No one was better at divination than her, but no one believed her, so that use of her powers were limited. Though, she excelled at the use of healing and memory magic. Any case of mind altering was immediately brought to her and she could crack anything. </p><p>This is until this boy gave her trouble. After seeing no physical injuries on him (even though he supposedly killed a lynel lone), she turned to his mind. Pushing past the sleeping charm that Sky place on him, she was greeted with layers and layers of memory modification spells. </p><p>She huffed and pulled out her wand. In times like these, it was easier to pull the memories out and see them in a pensieve. When she tried it here, nothing came out of the boy’s mind. In even the most difficult and hopeless cases of memory loss, she would be able to grab something, but here it was as if the memories were behind a wall and wouldn’t come out. Normal memory modification spells wouldn’t do that, they would simply give an altered memory instead of none. </p><p>Whatever happened to this boy, she couldn’t access any memories from beyond a couple of months ago. Anything on the surface level was just him fighting in the wild or hanging out with-was that Wolfie?</p><p>Lana looked in the direction of the auror offices, they had a lot of explaining to do. </p><p>-</p><p>Wild woke up not knowing where he was. So, not all different from the short amount of life he remembered. Looking around, he saw he was in a pristine white room and laying on a pristine white bed. He felt like he slept for a long time and was still a little groggy. </p><p>What happened? That monster attacked him and he killed it, then those…weird folks showed up. They called him a muggle? And themselves being called wizards? One of them tried to erase his memories…he fought back and then Wolfie showed up. </p><p>Oh, Wolfie. His eyes watered at the thought of his companion returning. He hadn’t seen him in so long, but why was he here? Why was Wild here?</p><p>“The spell wore off?” He heard a female voice rush over to him. “Sky really needs to work on his sleeping charms considering how much he sleeps. Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>A woman with bright blue hair appeared in his vision with a smile. Instinctively, Wild made himself smaller. </p><p>“Y-yeah?” He stuttered, “w-where am I?”</p><p>The woman beamed even brighter, “Ministry Infirmary, I’m the head healer, Lana. May I ask your name? If you know it, that is.”</p><p>That he knew it? So she knew about the amnesia. </p><p>“I go by Wild,” he answered. He really didn’t like how much this lady smiled. </p><p>“Hello, Wild! Can you tell me how much you remember.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, “what ministry?”</p><p>“The Ministry of Magic, of course. What do you remember?”</p><p>“What’s magic?”</p><p>Her smile finally faltered when it became clear that he wasn’t going to answer that question. She looked behind her before speaking softly. </p><p>“I know this is scary, waking up somewhere you don’t know…”</p><p>She didn’t know the half of it. </p><p>“…do you want me to get Wolfie? I hear you two are good friends.”</p><p>His reaction must have been answer enough. Lana turned around and called out the wolf’s name and not even a minute later the wolf was bounding down the hall. Wild sat up straighter to be able to pet the top of Wolfie’s head as he stood beside the bed, that being the furthest he could reach. </p><p>“Hey, Wolfie,” he smiled, “you okay?”</p><p>Wolfie barked in response. </p><p>Lana backed up a bit to give them more space, “where did you two meet? Wolfie doesn’t get out a bunch unless he’s on missions.”</p><p>“Uh,” he drew a blank as he looked into Wolfie’s bright blue eyes, “I don’t know. He’s just always been with me up until a week ago.”</p><p>He leaned down and whispered into the wolf’s ear, “I thought you died. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”</p><p>It took everything in Twilight to not transform into a human and hug this boy. Instead, he jumped on the bed and promptly piled his massive form onto the boy. Neither seemed to mind the predicament. </p><p>“Did you fight monsters with him?” Lana asked. “Wolfie’s great at fighting rare beasts.”</p><p>Wild nodded, “though he likes to be stupid sometimes.”</p><p>Wolfie nipped at his ears. </p><p>Wild laughed, “you know it’s true. You tried to attack a stone talus with your teeth, but you didn’t take into account swallowing some of the rocks.”</p><p>“If you don’t know what magic is, what did you fight with? Was it your sword? I didn’t know there were some still trained in the muggle act.”</p><p>“My sword?” He reached to his side but started to panic when he felt no slate beneath his grip. “Where-where is it?!”</p><p>His breathing rushed and it was only because Wolfie was on him that he didn’t jump out of the bed and run screaming. Lana raised a stick and said some strange word and he felt suddenly very calm. </p><p>“Where’s the slate?” He asked once his breathing slowed. </p><p>“You mean that tablet we found with you?” A nod. “I think one of our aurors is looking at it right now, just to make sure it isn’t dangerous to anybody. Could you tell me what it is and then we can try and get it right back to you.”</p><p>“It holds all of my things,” he admitted, “I woke up with it.” </p><p>“Interesting,” she said genuinely, “so it’s not muggle technology, and you don’t know magic. What is it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Can I have it back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was supposed to be a Harry Potter au, but it somehow transitioned into Wild from actual Zelda shows up in a magical world with the boys as aurors and that got too weird for me so I stopped</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Younger Elder and the Elder Younger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have been stuck in writer’s block for so long and I thought I got out of it but then I wrote this and failed halfway.</p><p>Basically Legend takes his anger out on Mask cause he sees him as the closest to the Fallen Hero compared to Time. He doesn’t care that Mask is a kid, since he started at either a younger or around the same age and was able to do more quests. It would’ve resolved with Mask and Legend working together, Mask being the technical elder while in a younger body and Legend being in the elder body while being younger mentally</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend shifted the cape to cover him fully. He hated it, he didn’t like stuff constantly touching him, which the cape was doing as it glided around his legs, but it was safer to do what he wanted this way. The day was cloudy, shadows were minimal, and Time was away. </p><p>He walked into camp, right in front of Hyrule, Sky, and Warriors, straight towards Mask. No one batted an eye as a bucket of water fell onto Mask’s head, quickly followed by the bucket. </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL?!” Mask screamed and then choking noises were heard from underneath the bucket that landed perfectly on his tiny head. </p><p>It took everything within Legend not to laugh and give away his position. The other’s were already looking at Mask with concern. </p><p>Grumbling and swearing, Mask removed the bucket and glared at the people in camp, “who did this?”</p><p>Legend grinned, he loved invisibility cloaks. He watched as the kid scrambled through his bag, looking for clean clothes and pulling out some mirror shaped object as well as he did.  </p><p>-</p><p>Mask was still pissed off by the time everyone else came back. No one fessed up and all Legend had to do was intercept Wild and Twilight when they came back, acting none the wiser and pretending he wasn’t missing a weight in his bag, and no one suspected anything. </p><p>Well, Mask suspected everyone, including him, he just had no proof. </p><p>Time was the last to arrive and the first to actually try to calm his younger self down. They could all see he was embarrassed by how he used to act, thought he would deny it. </p><p>After five minutes of talking with the boy, the others heard a snippet of the conversation. </p><p>“How do you know it wasn’t me?” Time said, annoyed. </p><p>“If it was, I’m okay with murdering you. Besides, you would’ve admitted to it by now, or framed the mutt over there.”</p><p>Twilight’s face fell sour at the unneeded insult. That might have been something that Mask would do, framing someone else, but not Time. </p><p>“He’s really upset about this,” Wild murmured. </p><p>Twilight nodded, “I don’t know why he’s using this façade, though, of not knowing.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Legend raised an eyebrow. </p><p>He continued, “Time and him both have multiple truth telling items, if he truly didn’t know, he could use them. I think he wants the guilty party to confess.”</p><p>“These truth telling items,” Legend said slowly, “what are they?”</p><p>“One’s like your mirror, but it’s a magnifying glass. There’s also that red and white mask that Time showed us…”</p><p>Legend tuned out the rancher as he swore in his head. He glanced at Mask and could see quite clearly the kid staring daggers at him. </p><p>So much for no repercussions. </p><p>-</p><p>Karma came back around a week later when Legend woke up to a bunch of sleeping cuccos on his chest, legs, and arms. If he moved much there was the possibility of the devil birds waking up and attacking him. </p><p>He heard someone walk over to him and saw a boy with blond hair, a green stupid hat, and a mask made to resemble a white bird with a yellow beak lean over him. </p><p>“Aw, they think you’re their mom,” Mask teased. Legend noted the lack of usual joy in his voice that he had whenever he normally pranked. His voice wasn’t brimming with malice, but it was tinted with it. </p><p>“Morning,” Legend closed his eyes again, refusing to give the satisfaction of being caught to him. “What do you want, you brat?”</p><p>“I want an apology,” Mask stomped his foot. </p><p>“You’re going to have to jog my memory on why I have to apologize,” he smirked, “I have done nothing to wrong you.”</p><p>“That’s bull, do I have to take your ugly cloak?! I just want you to say sorry.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good.”</p><p>“If you don’t, I am not removing the cuccos.”</p><p>Legend bit the inside of his cheek, “Sky loved these things, he’ll help me out.”</p><p>Mask chuckled, “I already thought of that, “Sky took the middle shift last night, so he won’t be awake until after breakfast. Everyone else is too much of a coward to go near these birds and the old man can’t compete with me. So, either apologize or risk clawing for two more hours.”</p><p>He groaned and finally opened his eyes again, “fine, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Dumping water on you. Can I have my bucket back?”</p><p>“Nope, mine now!” Mask started to walk away, “anyway, bye! The cuccos should wake up in ten minutes, just don’t stab them and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Legend grimaced at the fact that he wasn’t being freed, but he didn’t expect anything less from the kid. This was a part of the reason he hated him so much. </p><p>-</p><p>If Legend thought the birds were the end of it, then he was in for a shock. That was only part one of Mask’s plan, and part two was way more fun. </p><p>He spent the last week being nicer to Twilight in order to do part two. He apologized for calling him a mutt, which his reaction was hilarious. </p><p>“Uh-okay-thanks?” Twilight didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“I was just angry,” he smiled innocently, “so that’s why I want to apologize.”</p><p>After that he helped him whenever he could, doing the dishes or tracking with him. His change in their interactions was noted by Time, who not so subtly warned him not to mess with his protégé. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mask grinned, “he’s not my target.”</p><p>Time sighed in resignation, “don’t kill Legend.”</p><p>He must’ve noticed Legend avoiding the both of them in that week as well. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he repeated, “I actually like his descendant, so I won’t kill Legend.”</p><p>Once ten minutes had passed on the first part of his plan and the cuccos danced away, off into the woods, Legend came to breakfast sourly. He spoke to no one and sat at the edge of the group. After Mask was sure he wasn’t going to move, he enacted the second part of the plan. </p><p>He excused himself and went into the trees. He put on his stone mask (Legend wasn’t the only one who could be invisible) and made his way to Legend’s sleeping roll. Gingerly, he used a piece of cloth to bring out of his pocket Twilight’s dark magic crystal. He spent the whole week with him so that he would have more opportunities to swipe this off of him, and it worked like a charm. Mask placed the crystal underneath the blanket of the roll, but near enough to the pillow side so that it would most likely be touched if the roll was picked up. </p><p>He finished and walked back into the trees, removed the mask, and rejoined breakfast. </p><p>Time told them they were all heading east again and would leave once camp was packed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Off to the Races</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Links didn’t know Wind’s mouth could get that wide. It was a little unnerving on how his smile was growing by the second, his eyes too. </p><p>“I swear this kid is a demon,” Legend proclaimed, not even trying to be quiet. </p><p>Wind wasn’t the only one, though. Him, Sky, and Hyrule were all silent as they stared at the creature, as if it was something they had never seen before. </p><p>“Have you guys never seen a horse?” Twilight asked, patting Epona, the certain of attention, on the side. </p><p>“It’s so big!” Wind screamed. </p><p>Sky looked at Epona with intrigue, “you told me you traveled by horses, but never showed me a drawing. She’s lovely.”</p><p>“Will it eat me?” Hyrule asked, taking a step back. </p><p>Twilight barked a laugh and nudged Wild, “this one thought the same think the first time he saw one.”</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>Twilight ignored him, “do you want to pet her. I promise she’s gentle.”</p><p>“Gentle my foot,” Wild mumbled, “she kicked a monster so hard once that it died on impact.”</p><p>Twilight glared, “gentle to non-threatening targets. Just stay away from the legs and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>That did not reassure Hyrule, but it seemed good enough for Wind and Sky. What were they expecting when Wind had no preservation and Sky regularly hugged furry demons?</p><p>Wind pat Epona’s neck, having to stretch to do so. Epona at some point turned her head towards Wind and huffed at him, causing him to laugh. Sky did likewise, though on the opposite side, and looked like this was the happiest day of his life. Sky really liked animals, it seemed. </p><p>After a few minutes of the two cooing and petting the horse, Twilight went to Hyrule. </p><p>“She won’t bite, you know?” He smiled. </p><p>Wild snorted, “I beg to differ, one time-“</p><p>“Not helping, cub!” Twilight shouted before turning back to Hyrule. “Don’t listen to him, he just did stupid things with Epona and she hasn’t forgiven him.”</p><p>“Backflipping off a mountain onto her back isn’t stupid,” Wild argued so quietly that they could barely hear it. </p><p>“What was that, cub?”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basically I wanted to write a fic where Hyrule, Sky, and Wind met horses for the first time cause their games have none, I might actually come back to this one, but its been a wip for like two months</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a long month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>